Harry Potter the Youngest Bunny Tamer
by Jtpineapple
Summary: AU. A Bunny-ish girl finds Harry, takes him away. then harry starts to take others away from situations like his.
1. A New Life

Privet drive was a silent place, home to many normal houses, with normal looks, whose people were to most normal. Until the house of #4 Privet drive which at this moment was being odserved by a most unusual individual.

This individual had been overlooking this house for more then a couple months. She didn't know what it was or how it was happening, but she could feel it as if she could just touch the air and hold it in her palm. Never had she felt something so thick in all her time on this planet, and believe her when she says that 2 Millennium is a very long time to get in touch with these type of things.

She watched as a mammoth of a man came out of the house after a child. She had not yet seen the people living in the house until now.

"BOY" yelled the mammoth of a man at the child.

"Yes Uncle Vernon" said the child.

"I WANT THOSE TRASH CANS TO SHINE LIKE A MIRROR SO I CAN SEE MY HANDSOME FACE" Huffed the The elephant.

She snorted and thought 'If your handsome then I'm the queen of England.'

"Yes Uncle Vernon" said the child.

As the man went back inside she looked closer at the boy and her ears twitched, then she looked away the child was very cute, much cuter then any child she has ever seen. As she looked back she noticed that he couldn't be more than 3 years old, not more then 35" tall, and under weight for his age. That man had him clean trashs cans at 3 years old. She couldn't believe it.

As she continued looking at the boy, she saw he had the darkest obsidian colored hair with blood red, ghost white, and deep violet streaks, with the most beautiful shade of emerald green eyes she had ever seen. He wore clothes that were 2 sizes to big and no shoes.

She looked up at the house to see if she could find the mammoth of a man, known as Uncle Vernon, and saw him, a baby mammoth, and a twig of a woman, eating dinner it actually looked more like a feast, while this adorable little boy cleaned thrash cans. She noticed that there was no fourth place set.

She looked back to the boy and saw he was done and just standing there looking right at her, she looked away and blushed, he was very adorable. She decided to go talk to the little cutie, so she grab a sandwich out of her bag that she was carrying and walked over.

The boy, he didn't know his name, had just got done cleaning the trash cans when he looked up and saw the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. She had pale skin and the most purple and pink eyes he had seen in his life and, what appered to be bunny ears and five long tails. She had on a darker then normal long sleeved v-neck with dark violet sleeves and tight purple jeans. The two tails on the left were ghost white, while the one in the middle was emerald green, and the two on the right were blood red. Her ears were tipped blood red while the rest was white with flakes of emerald green, and her left eyes was pink while the right was a deep violet.

He had got distracted and didn't notice her moving towards him, until she was crouching right in front of him.

The lady smile and said "Hello I'm Marianna, but you can call me Anna, who are you little cutie?" Then she handed him a sandwich.

The boy frowned and said"i don't know my name, my 'family' calls me freak"

The bunny-ish girl, now known as Anna, frowned at the house behind him then said"Why aren't you eating with your family?" While holding the sandwich out to him.

He looked at her with hope, and she was startled for a minute, then he said"my Aunt Petunia said freaks don't eat until normal people are done, then she hit me with a whip, and then uncle Vernon told me to clean these trash cans."

She stared at the house behind him with rage, shock, and horror and thought of ways to kill the family inside.

She looked back to the boy and touched his forehead. She did see the small movement as ir he was scared to be touched. She saw his life up until see met him, and she was horrified, angry, and disgusted. Anna looked to the boy and told him not to move no matter what happens or what he hears.

She went up to the door and hummed a little tune that she thought the boy would still be able to hear, and the door opened just as she wanted but before she went inside she looked back at the boy she was surprised to see him fast asleep on the green grass.

Seeing him asleep like that put a grin on her face, that was soon wiped away as she looked into the house.

She entered the house to find the family still eating, so she paid them no mind and went to the cupboard under the stairs and found that what she saw in the boys head was true, all of it was.

Anna suddenly slam the door shut, scaring the other three ocuppants, she saw daddy mammoth first then the other two came in behind him.

Vernon came rushing into the hallway and saw some type of bunny-ish girl. He got scared and what do scared animals do they strike first. Anna caught his fist and hummed a tune that was calm yet it paralyzed all three ocuppants who were then bound and sitting on the couch in the living room.

As she walked into the livingroom, Anna seethed about ready to kill them. "What that little kids name out front?" She asked as she looked to the twig, mammoth, and baby mammoth bound and sitting on the couch.

The twig answered and said "Harry Potter"

"How old and whats his birthday?" She asked with a strained voice.

"3 years old, July 31st 1980" said the twig really fast.

"Ok so here how its going to happen I'm taking little cutie out there, and you won't tell a soul because your dead to the world anyways." Anna said as she turned around all the while humming a soft and gentle tune.

She didn't even look back as she flung her wrists and and deepened the gentle tune to the sound of deep bass, and with a sick crunch, the Dursleys were no more.

She went back under the stairs to the cupboard, and quickly took a deep emerald blanket with a large gold H on the bottom right corner.

Leaving the house she did not realize she was humming a tune of destruction, until the house was destroyed by a falling star. Marianna just protected Harry from the debris of the house, she twiched her blood tipped emerald flaked ears and disappeared from the spot. Leaving behind a brokened and destroyed house front lawn.


	2. Edden Vincent

As we leave sleeping Harry and Marianna. To jump over seas to America, more specifically Peach Creek, Oregon, where we see a five year old eating dinner crying.

Cryingbecause she was different, because she looks like a girl but gets treated like boy. All because she was born with an extra part downstairs. She knows she isn't supposed to have it, but she can't help it. She can't help that all test that the doctors ran showed she was a girl. A more than smart girl for her age, so when the doctors told her parents she understood.

A medical condition called hermaphroditism, she knows this because, when she was at a doctors appointment her Mother said, "I don't want my little girl changed for anything in the world, no matter how bad she will have it in life because of it." After the doctor asked if my mother would like him to give an operation to make me into a 'full' girl.

After the Mother and daughter duo got home Edden looked up what a hermaphrodite is, she likes knowledge no matter the type, and it said 'clinically known as ovotesticular disorder of sex development, is a medical term for an intersex condition in which an individual is born with ovarian and testicular tissue. More commonly one or both gonads is an ovotestis containing both types of tissue.'

So she sat at the table, after having the small flashback from not even a week ago, having cooked spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. She ate almost in a daze, having been crying since she got home from school once more to an empty house, to cook, cry, do homework, clean, clean herself, and then lastly sleep. Not necessarily in that order.

Edden gets up and starts to clean the dishes she used for dinner. One by one she washes them in a daze yet to stop crying. She doesn't stop until she starts her homework. Math then Science and lastly English.

She always stops crying when she starts her homework, she doesn't want the only thing that people praise her for to get damaged. After Edden is done with her homework she puts it back in her backpack. Only to start crying once again.

Unknown to little Mrs. Edden Vincent, the only ocuppant of the house as always, her sorrow, her cries of anguish, have manifested in an old form of power that is known and unknown. A power called Magic, this power was at this moment reaching out for any form of comfort, it reached and reached almost at the speed of light, all the way to Europe connecting to one little three Harry Potter to his dreams.

As cute little Harry Potter felt these feelings he knew that weren't his own, he searched and searched his dreams until he found a big bay window, and as he looked in he saw a girl he did not know but felt he should, crying as she put papers in a backpack. The only thing that he could do is send the calm that had put him to sleep on the front lawn of his Aunt and Uncle's house. Pushing with all the 'freak powers' his Uncle said he had he sent the calm to her. He saw her stop crying, saw the small smile, and then he looked with shock as she fell asleep right wear she sat. Not seeing anyway to help further he left her there and went back to his own for once happy dreams.

Marianna had felt the magic almost as soon as it locked onto her cute little Harry, she sang a calm tune, that her mother would sing to her sometimes when she had nightmares as a kid. As the magic stopped she to decided to sleep also, so she picked up little cutie and headed for her. Right to her bed not really interested in looking at her room, and cuddled with Harry tight to her chest.

When Edden woke up the next day she had no idea what had happened, one moment she was crying as usual and the next she was asleep. On a closer look into her memory from last night she remembers hearing this calming tune. It was the frist time in a long time that she felt that calm, not so much so that she forgot her anguish, but enough to calm her dreams so she didn't wake up with tear stained cheeks.

She brushed it of and thought 'how long the calm would last.' With that thought in mind she went to the bathroom but decided to forgo her pills. Edden doesn't know why she has to take them, she just does as told, but as previously mentioned she felt calmer then she usually does, so she decided to forgo them until the calm wore off and turned on the shower.

As she let the water warm up she went to her room, a room that was overly labeled because of the pills she took, pills that those stupid Doctors gave to her parents...

"Where did that come from I love my parents, and the doctors are only trying to help?" Edden muttered, as she went over to her closest to grab her clothes for the day, clothes by the way that were the same thanks to those stupid pills...

"No stop thinking that, it is not proper thinking. I'm told to take them so I do, i always do as I'm told." She muttered once again.

"Wait I don't usually talk to myself. It's must be my social skills trying to finally reach out to talk to someone." Edden said this aloud with a very nervous feeling coming over her.

"Yes that, or you are and have always been insane and those pills are what helped you not be un-hinged, so to speak." Said an obviously crazy voice in Edden's mind, causing said girl to stumble as she was grabbing her only outfit, one of only a dozen or so more.

"Wh-wh-who are you, wh-wh-what do y-you want?" Edden stuttered out.

"Why I am you, you are me, and we have been put down long enough," Said Inner Edden. "We will kill all those that made fun of you..."

"Wait I don't want to k-k-kill anybody, sure they were mean, and I cry every night that I come home to this stupid empty house, but i don't w-w-want to k-k-kill anybody." Edden said aloud not wondering why she keeps talking to herself.

"Well we shall see my young...self, but do not worry i will leave until you call." Edden's mind replied back. "So we shall see."

I feel i should have put this at the beginning but I don't own anything but my plot, so yeah thats all.


	3. Edden Vincent (10-23 06:12:08)

Edden Vincent pt. 2

When inner Edden stopped talking and seemed to go away Edden decided to let it go, after all she was only a 5 year old. She took the clothes she was holding and went to the bathroom.

She proceeded to undress and hop in the shower water that she didn't notice it was to hot for a child her age, but she didn't mind, it felt great. She quite liked it, she didn't bother to register that she always took quite a cold shower, and started washing her hair, which happend to go down to her butt, and her petite body.

Having gotten clean to her usual standards, she turn to the close door with the full length mirror on the back. She stared at the problem as she saw it, it was not big at all or the pair of things underneath, but it was the extra part she was told she should not have. She had the part she was supposed to it lay just under both, just a short vertical line.

As she went to grab her panties that weren't there, she thought to herself, 'I must have forgotten them while talking to myself.', then opened the door and quickly ran to her room grabbed the panties and hurried back to the bathroom. Now that she had all she needed, she started with her black and purple panties, with four purple diamonds on the black half, moving on to her purple knee-high socks, next she slid into her plaid purple mid-thigh skirt, then as she pulled on an overly large long-sleeved dark orange shirt, following the shirt she pulled on basic black skate shoes, and to finish it all up she put on a black beanie with two purple stripes.

As she turned back to face the mirror. Edden found she actually didn't mind wearing the same outfit everyday, she thought she was cute nobody else did but she didn't care, she found that she meant what she thought.

"If I don't hurry I will be late to school." said Edden as she rushed out of the house and down the road to the Peach Creek public bus system. Then proceeded to ride said bus to school. Walking to the back of the bus she had yet to notice the pointed fingers and quite muttering that was going on, nor did she the foot that came out to trip her.

As she fell she saw it was none other than Eddy, one of her used to be friends, the other being Ed, she could do nothing but watch as a second foot came down on her stomach. Letting out a loud 'ow that hurt' she was picked back up and put on her feet.

"That'll teach you ya little 'freak boy'..." That was as far as Eddy got before Edden's, not known to her yet, magic had helped when she slapped Eddy causing his spinal cord to snap and him to fall down dead.

"What happened, I didn't slap him that hard? Why did I slap him, I've never fought back?" Said Edden with shock in her eyes and a maniacal grin on her face showing a gap in her teeth that no one had seen before. The buses occupants would think it actually made her look like the girl she is, had they not been terrified that the same 5 year old girl had just smack Eddy's soul out of his body. They all saw it even her former friend Ed had seen it, he saw come out and then he saw it try to claw its way back into the body of Eddy.

Inner-Edden had watched it all happened, some of it was her fault. The sudden strike to his face was her fault, she was just so tired of taking so much shit from everybody here and at that stupid school, the school educational system that was set in Peach Creek had no challenge. The classes were a joke, she only took her time in them so the teachers wouldn't ask if she needed help, but that would stop today. Because she was smarter than anyone at that school, she already read every book that detailed information on all the subjects she need and had been able to retain it all. It was just she didn't care to get false attention because she was some kind of prodigy.

Edden could not figure out why she felt this way, happy beyond belief. Was it because she stood up for herself or was it the fact that she killed someone, she hoped it wasn't because she'd killed Eddy, or that she got away scott free. Whatever the reason she would call on her inner-self to make sure. But until then she would bask in the happiness she does not get from others.

The most prominent thought though was the realization that she would never get bullied or picked on again. "It appears as if the cops have showed up." Edden muttered to herself, as if informing herself.

As the cops stepped on the bus they could not find anything that could be used as evidence of a crime, aside from the slap mark on the poor boys face, so they called a clean up and got a statement from the bus driver, who had paid little attention because they are kids and he was too focused on the road, then left calling the school and parents letting them know of the passing of the student and son.

At Peach Creek elementary school

10:30 a.m.

The school got cancelled for the day, a memorial for Eddy King.

We see the young girl waiting to go back home, having to get ahold of her parents, that to her surprise after hearing about the death of the student, came 'rushing' over, yet thirty minutes later they were not here.

After some thought Edden decided to walk the four or five blocks to her house, and started off down the road to her 'home'.

She made it back 'home' safely to find a note from her parents. She picked it up and It read,

Dear Edden,

We are sorry we could not get you but as soon as we got home we immediately got called back to the hospital. Hope you made it home safely. We will not be home for dinner.

Love,

Mother and Father.

"Piece of work those 'parents' of yours." came Inner-Edden's voice.

"Yes they are, but why are you here?" asked Edden, confused yet excited for some odd reason.

"I'm here because you wanted me here when you called out earlier, now I was the cause of that bully's death, but he was meaningless, and he was rude. Besides you loved it go on think it over for an hour or two." Inner-Edden explained with hope and glee in her voice.

As she looked back to the paper she couldn't help but be shocked as the paper slowly started to crystallize in the palm of her hand. She would ask about that later too.

An hour later saw Edden standing in front of the bathroom mirror, when she called out to her mind. "You were right ot felt good but I don't w-w-want to k-k-kill anybody if i don't have to."

"That's why you haven't been able to wipe that maniacal grin off your face since he died." Inner-Edden stated matter-of-factly, and when Edden look at the mirror she saw it to be true. "So no more of them pills you hear me." she went on to say.

"So what now?" Edden muttered.

"So now, we grow and learn everything we can okay little missy." Inner-Edden said with a wide grin showing the gap in between her two front teeth.

"Okay I love to study, it's my most favorite hobby." exclaimed Edden with a grin to match Inner-Edden's.


	4. chip to help a girl

The parents thoughts

Edden's parents always wanted a child. So when Edden was born they were ready, but they weren't ready for the condition she was born with. You see Edden was born with both sets of genitalia, a hermaphrodite, they didn't want Edden because of this.

When Edden was old enough to be left alone they left, they bought a house closer to where they work, and live there only going back home to restock the kitchen sleep one night then leave. Never talking to Edden but to tell her that she needs to clean up, to work hard, to eat right, and to sleep right, or to praise her on her intelligence, never in a kind manner though. That's the way it has been since Edden was four and smart enough to listen. They never thought of adoption because who would want her, a hermaphrodite, they didn't think anyone would so they neglected her, left her there on her own.

At present time they were thinking of a way to leave Edden forever. They never really wanted to have anything to do with her.

Two days after inner-Edden comes out.

In downtown Peach Creek Edden's parents, having thought over and over, had finally thought of a way to leave their 'daughter' and start a new family. Tired of having the freak of a 'child' they have, the 'Parents' decided to build 'it' a MaidBot to take care of their 'child'.

After getting dressed and making there way to the biotech lab that they own, started to draw up plans for the MaidBot. Giving the Bot all the abilities of a regular babysitter and maid, such as cooking, cleaning, and {for the benefit of their 'child'} the know how to deal with the 'child' currently living in the house they need to sell so much, so that they can move. After finally getting the plans drawn up they proceeded to start making prototypes.

One after another the bots failed, days turned to a months, they started to get irritated about to give up. Having sent out for help they finally got the answer they were looking for, 4 months to be exact. In the from of an old man, named Timothy turner.

Days before receiving a request for help

Dimmsdale, California

Tim heard word of people trying to make a babysitter-bot, he had no idea why and he didn't care. All that Timothy knew was he could get his wife a new body, so that he could leave this wonderful world to move on to the next. He had pulled on every connection he had to try and bring her a body, but he just couldn't find the right body. None seemed to fit as well as the Vincent's building plan, he just couldn't get enough of the plans. The plans were all he needed to finally leave this world, after all he was the ripe old age of one hundred and fifty years old.

All Timothy needed to do was make it there, brittle bones aren't the best to walk on, he hopped on his scooter and went to the airport. Getting to the counter was easy, everybody moved for an old man like him, he never has to buy tickets it was useless, he'd tried before having no luck, so he stopped and hopped on his plane. Dimmsdale, California to Peach Creek, Oregon.

Falling asleep almost as soon as he sat down, he failed to see a black haired boy sit down next to him with a girl 'wearing a bunnyish costume', or the very odd look they sent his way, but he could feel it all the way to Oregon. The intrigue and the determination, the latter focused on the computer chip resting in his pocket.

Six hours later

Getting woken up by one of the female flight attendees, he smiled as he grabbed his cane and made his way off the plane, smile never leavening his old face.

Hopping into a limo that had a sign with his name on it and made his way to the biotech lab.

"Were to Mr. Turner?" he heard the driver ask.

"Peach Creek technology and biotech please." Timothy said smile slightly brighter, happy to have such an outrageously dressed driver. The pink and deep violet eyes, the ghost white bunny ears tipped with blood red and flaked with emerald green, and the tails wrapped around her waist two ghost white, one emerald green, and two blood red. It was the cutest costume that he'd ever seen.

"Okay Mr. Turner we will be there in about an hour or so, just rest you really look quite tired. Names Marianna Potter by the way Mr. Turner." The newly named Mrs. Potter stated.

"Thank you Mrs. Potter, tell me when we get there?" Timothy asked. "Of course Mr. Turner." Marianna's reply was fast.

'I wonder what he is doing out here by his lonesome.' Marianna asked herself as she drove to the biotech lab.

Peach Creek Tech and BioTech Lab

One hour later

Mr. And Mrs. Vincent were having a terrible day, yet again, trying to figure out how to make this Babysitter/Maid-Bot work for the freak they had back at the house, when they heard the phone ring.

Picking it up the voice heard was of the secretary,"Mrs. Vincent there's a Timothy Turner here to see you about your project."

"Thank you, send him right in." said a distracted Mrs. Vincent not even hearing the phone hang up. She didn't hear anything until a knock sounded at the door. "Come in." She howled, stopping and looking at her husband.

She waited until the door opened fully to even approach the person coming through the its archway. Being the people the Vincents portray to the public, a nice upstanding couple with no children, they smiled welcomingly to the person coming through the door yet to know who this person is.

When the door opened there stood an old man of what looked to be in his 80's. Wearing an old worn pink baseball hat, a blue button-down shirt, black slacks, holding a ivory walking cane, and wearing deep blue loafers. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Vincent." replied the old man.

"Hello I don't think we've seen you before, who are you and why are you here?" Questioned Mr. Vincent sweetly.

"I would believe that would be true. I'm here because I had happened to hear you are in need of some form of artificial intelligence for your project. Timothy Turner by they Mr. and Mrs. Vincent." replied Mr. Turner with an all to happy smile.

"Oh thank you sir, Mr. Turner, sir. How can we ever repay you." Mrs. Vincent exclaimed all too happy to finally have a way to take care of their freak of a 'daughter'.

"Let me talk to my AI privately before I hand it fully to you? After of course i see what it is going into." Mr. Turner asked energetically for a man in his old age.

They agreed so they quickly set to work making the last robot they would have to make for this project. While waiting Mr. Turner asked "Why are you two making this project, and what motivated you to do this, quite unique, project? If you don't mind me asking."

"We are trying to create the best way to take care of children while the parents are at work, and my 'daughter' is the motive for the completion of this project because we are never home very long. Mr. Turner." said Mr. Vincent, his answer carrying some form of negative tone to it.

"May I ask how old your daughter is right now?" Asked the old man smile ever present only slightly different, not as excited as he was coming in, due to Mr. Vincent's answer.

Not wanting to answer Mrs. Vincent announced with a happy glint in her eye that they were done, she told Mr. Turner how to upload the AI then her and Mr. Vincent left the room.

Not waiting a moment more Tim put in the usb to upload the AI, then hit integrate. As he sat down and started waiting watching as the blank bot started to grow red hair, next the body started to develop soft mounds, the hips gaining mass, the butt filling out, skin growing lighter but leaving behind darker splotches, chin becoming more pointed, finally the bots eyes opened a blazing pink diamond color.

"Oh for the love of god i never thought you would find me a body." Tim heard the bot say. "Well it's great to see you to Vicky." Tim replied back to the bot, now dubbed Vicky.

"Well its true, old man." Vicky said that smirk in place, not that he would have any other way.

"Anyway Vicky we need to talk, you are a babysitter-bot. Designed by the two scientist on the other side of that door, they made the bot to take care of their daughter."Tim stated before he went on to say "I don't think they love her very much if at all. So i was wondering if you'd treat her the same way you treated me after we became friends." Tim finished feeling nothing but hate for the two elder Vincents.

"Of course i will timmy, you know how i have grown since living in the computer for 10 years. I no longer like causing that kind of pain." Tim would be lying if he said he believed it, so he leveled a glare on her. "Ok ok sheesh i will just tell me how long I have to keep this up. Yaknow the babysitting thing, because i want to stay with you."

"I'm afraid it won't matter this is the last we will see of each other, it's my time to go. I only wanted to get your body back." Tim replied sadly. "I have been keeping my body alive medically just to get your body back and to say goodbye." he said when he heard sniffling, he looked up at Vicky. He only ever saw her cry one time and he didn't like it, his parents fired her as his babysitter.

"Timothy tiberius turner, you will not leave me. I can't live on without you." Tim hugged her and she cried harder. "I know but it was my time long ago."

After he said that she felt him go limp, she laid him down still weeping but not as hard. By the time she got to the door to tell the scientists her face was blank nothing of her crying fit left. She opened the door.

"Hello I'm unit #666, my previous owner just died. Could you call the morgue to come retrieve his body?" Bot 666 stated.

"O' yes we will get right on it. Then we will take to our house to get acquainted with our 'daughter'." answered Mrs. Vincent blush on her face. "We will give you the medical file on our 'child' to read while we wait. We will have to get you some clothes to."

As they left to call the cops Vicky went to a chair in the corner of the room. 'okay lets see what we are dealing with.' she opened the file and skipped down to the medical condition of one Edden Vincent. 'So I'm dealing with an antisocial female hermaphrodite, I'll have to see to her needs later on in her life, but other than that she's a normal kid. Why don't they love their child like they should? There is nothing wrong with her.' Vicky thought with anger directed at Edden's 'parents'.

After Tim's body was taken away and she was given a lab coat to wear they were off. Making the trip to Edden's house quietly she made sure to remember how to get from the lab to the house, for lack of a better thing to do.

They arrived not even 45 minutes later, they stopped gave her a note and told her to go knock and wait. She did as told and knocked then waited as she heard the car drive off. Ten minutes later the door opened to reveal a cute five year old standing there, she passed the note to her.

"So your here to keep me company while my parents go to Europe to work on something there?" asked Edden unsurprised to see a babysitter-bot standing in front of her.

"Yes I will be taking care of you for the foreseeable future, I am bot 666 dubbed Vicky." she stated as Edden moved so she cold enter her new home and charge.

I would say im sorry but im really not but heres another chapter.


	5. Valentine sadness

**WARNING: Underage nudity and robot nudity I geuss.** **Edden's house** **1st floor bathroom**

After Vicky fed Edden she told her to get ready for a bath. While Vicky drew a bath for Edden and Edden herself got out something to wear along with a towel, Vicky looked at herself in the mirror having been unable to see her new body until now, every feature was the same.

Not one thing out of place except for the blotches of different colored skin, same blood red color, same vibrant hot pink eyes, same small nose and full lips, same small perky c-cups, hips no less "dummi thicc", ass all the more fulfilling to look at, it seemed as if this body had grown to a more full womanly body then in her last one. She was no less happy to see so.

As she stared at her body thoughts began to appear, thoughts she hadn't thought in awhile after all she had been body less since she was twenty-five, not letting a second tick by her hands flew to her pants. The button and zipper gone in no time, pants flew down to her ankles panties gone soon after, and then her shirt 'she didn't like wearing bras' was gone right after. She stood in front of the counter, hands shooting over her curves, over her "dummi thicc" thighs, around to her ass, giving a hard defining slap as a gasp followed suit, going down between her cheeks circling her new untouched tight asshole feeling the rim, then they came to her mound touching the coupling star shaped pubic hair…….

Before she could explore anymore the door slammed open and her permanent charge came…..then immediately turned red and turned around.

Edden left her room turned down the hall to the bathroom. Upon getting to the door she heard a slap then a gasp and quickly opened the door, not noticing the fully naked sitter-bot, and looked around only to then notice Vicky standing there. She quickly turned and felt her face redden and her nose to bleed. She hadn't expected to run in on this.

Edden back still turned to Vicky didn't notice said bot moving closer until she felt a hand turn her around. She put her head down right as Vicky came into view….and immediately regretted as she saw the stars on her sitter-bot's nether region and her nose bleed again. She saw Vicky brought her hand to her chin and lifting to meet her face.

Vicky smiled at the attention, regardless of her charges age, and swiftly said "Come on we are both ladies regardless of what you have down below. Now clothes off we are taking a bath together."

Blushing as red as the reddest firetruck she stuttered out an 'okay', and proceed to remove her shirt. Next her shorts gave way to the floor. Finally her panties 'she was to young for a bra' fell and she was standing in the buff before the bot. Vicky motioned to the bathtub and she followed the bots direction getting in, Vicky gettinng in behind her.

During the hole de-clothing of Edden, Vicky stood in shock as she saw the cocked shaped bulge in Edden's panties and after those were gone she could not look away she stared fascinated and awed. As they gave away to the floor she looked and took in the sight of seeing both genitals on a body for the first time. She quickly composed herself and motioned to the tub, Edden following instruction and Vicky getting in to.

As they got settled Vicky noticed Edden still wore her hat, so she reached for it and was shocked to feel a tiny hand grip her wrist, hard as a rock, she looked down and saw Edden looking almost murderous as she gripped harder.

"What's wrong, you need to take your hat off to wash your hair." Vicky stated shocked at the action, wondering what caused this reaction.

"People make fun of my hair because it's different. I don't want you to make fun of it." Edden said with a dangerous hint to her voice. "So i wear this hat to hide it don't take it off." She finished letting go of her wrist.

Vicky reached for the hat anyway, and cooed at the dark violet hair she found underneath said hat. "Your hair is so fucking cute it makes you all the more pretty. Fuck thise kids understand." She stated so firmly Edden had no choice but to accept in her shocked state and left it at that.

After there bath Vicky sent Edden to bed. Vicky herself going to plug in to charge and think about Timmy, a subject she tried to avoid, she loved him. Loved his small stature, his big bucked teeth, and his devotion to her. As soon as she was plugged in she let her mind race. Thinking of her twerp. She put him through hell growing up but he still loved her.

When she was diagnosed with something unheard of and no cure available, Timmy had spent days doing everything he could to keep her alive. After doing everything to the imagination he finally found a way to keep her in some form, by putting her into the computer of his company as an 'AI', and him promising a body when ever he could find one. Through all this Vicky could only watch in sadness as he searched the whole world for a chance to find her a new body.

His search drawing up nothing. Until the Vicents sent for help and he answered and he was so happy to bring me to a body. He took me and left to Oregon, towards a body.

When we showed up they immediately put me into a new body, then after the Vincents left he said goodbye and that he would miss me, that he was sorry he couldn't stay that it was his time and i almost cried, but she held it in until after she got her instructions and put Edden to bed. Now she cried, she cried loud enough to wake Edden then didn't hear the door open.

She did however feel the hug, feeling weird in the embrace she cried harder. She heard Edden say he knows and he's sorry, and she finally returned the embrace and then followed the little girl holding her to the bed. They laid there while Vicky cried then they fell asleep, Vicky from exhaustion of having a body and dealing with emotions she thought she would never feel again, Edden from feeling loved for once in her short life.

That night as Edden fell asleep in the embrace of the babysitter-bot. Her dreams called out to something, and that something came back it whatched her. When she awoke in her mind finding a boy maybe two years younger then her. She, having no reason to and not knowing why, ran to him and hugged him then kissed his cheek. She felt him return it, the feeling more than comforting.

He pulled away and she cooed at the cute face, smiling a cute gap tooth smile she said "Who are you? Your so cute. Your so comfortable."

Blushing the boy replied. "I'm Harry Potter. And thank you. I don't know why but I think I should come see you in person tomorrow. I know you Edden and I'm sure that what i will offer you, you will jump on it. Will you listen?"

Edden looked at him and immediately decided to listen. "Yes I will, but I'm not letting you go. Your so comfortable. And so cute." She answered.

"Will you leave your unlovable family and come live with me and Marianna? I will explain more tomorrow, so think on it. While you wait i will be at your house in a couple of hours." He said then disappeared right from her arms.

The sudden disappearance jerked her awake and she was mad when she woke up. 'he didn't have to just leave he was so comfortable.' She thought. 'Atleast he will be he soon, and then he can't disappear like that again.' Then she looked at the sitter-bot and held on tighter to her cold skin and fell asleep a couple of minutes later.

Vicky's dreams were of happy times with her twerp her first true love. Dreams of when she started liking him, he was so young she felt terrible. Dreams of when he was old enough and returned her feelings, his parents never trusting him because of how he fawned over her, someone so much older than him. Of when his parents accepted their relationship. Of the period before her illness becoming worse and he would sit with her never leaving her side. Of him growing old and her never aging because of her computer life, and finally of his last words.

"Goodbye Vicky, I love you"

She awoke with a start tears in her eyes she felt someone squeeze her tighter. She looked down to her charge and a feeling of calm washed over her. Sleep called and she had someone to take care of again.

I really suck at the whole posting schedule but i really needed to think on this story as a whole


End file.
